When Past and Present Collide
by Charming Gilmore Girl
Summary: The events of a party twenty years ago affect Luke and Lorelai in ways they could never imagine when they run into two old friends at Liz's wedding. Season 4. Javajunkie later on. No Jason. Chris and Nicole mentioned in passing. Completely abandoned because... well... yeah
1. Reluctant to Party

I don't own anything but the story idea.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

1984

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Come on. Your missing all the fun, girl! It's a new year! A time to celebrate!" A fifteen year old Hartford socialite told her best gal pal.

"I don't know. We are a month late." The friend replied skeptically.

"Let's head over to the bar so that you can forget about that loser. Maybe you'll get lucky." The first girl wiggled her eyebrows at the last part.

"Well, if they'll serve me booze I'm in." Said the reluctant girl. Laughing, the two danced their way over to the bar.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

On the opposite side of the room a seventeen year old guy was having the same problem. "Dude, wouldn't it feel better if you just got drunk instead of missing her? You're on vacation, for God's sake. Act like it." The guy's friend wasn't convinced.

"Give me a break. This is a party full of snobs, rich snobs, or rich cheerleading snobs." He ranted.

"Look, the bar has beer. Maybe you'll loosen up after you get a couple in you. Come on." The first guy coaxed. Finally the second guy surrendered by saying,

"You're paying for my hangover food bill and you're going to be the one who gets pummeled because I hit on some guy's girlfriend." With that the teens headed toward the bar.

Neither the reluctant girl nor guy knew yet how their actions tonight would affect them over the course of the next twenty years.


	2. Give Me the Coffee!

2004

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Come on Luke, just give me the damn coffee!" Lorelai Gilmore whined.

"I can't. We're all out. You and your daughter drank out South America. No more coffee beans. I do, however, have lots of tea." Luke Danes tried to tempt Lorelai, who refused to give in.

"No! I want coffee!" She whined. When Luke just gave her a look she switched topics.

"How are the plans for Liz's wedding coming along?" Luke sighed and said,

"Fine. I ought to know considering how involved I've gotten in the whole thing." In hopes of dissuading a Luke rant she mistakenly asked,

"Is Jess going to be there?" Luke was quiet a moment.

"I don't know." He admitted before starting to rant.

"That's kind of ridiculous. She's his mother for God's sake! This might actually be the relationship for her! The guy for her and what, he's just going to miss it? I mean, does he not care? If it doesn't work he can at least tell her 'I told you so'. Geez. Seriously, what kind of guy doesn't show up at his own mother's wedding?" Lorelai just nodded. When she was sure he was done she questioned casually,

"Is Nicole going to be there?" Luke gave her a grim smile.

"Does the term 'Sock-Man' ring any bells?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bring those bad memories up. So, who is going to be at this shindig?"

"Shindig?" He asked, amused as he topped off her coffee cup.

Lorelai blinked. She hadn't even noticed that he'd given in. Even though she had finished about half the mug during his rant.

"Yeah, you know. Shindig. Party. Gathering. Rendezvous. Can I get this in a to-go cup?" She switched topics again, but he was already handing her a filled to-go cup. Tossing a few bills on the counter she left, throwing a "Thanks, Luke." Over her shoulder.

He picked up her empty mug and looked at it for a moment before being pulled from his thoughts by a customer waiting to pay. He took the money, his mind still on the brunette that had first caught his attention seven years previously.

Or so he thought.


	3. Officially Too Much To Drink

1984

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Oops, sorry." She said, laughing. Even though she had been shy and reluctant to party earlier, a few drinks had quickly remedied that.

"Not a problem." Said the guy she'd bumped into.

"Butch." He introduced himself on a whim. She smiled.

"Sissy."

"Well Sissy, it's nice to meet you." Butch said, eyeing her up.

"What brings a guy like you to Harvey's Beach?" She nearly purred in his ear. The feel of her breath on his skin and the alcohol inside him had loosened him up quite a bit.

"Spring break. And you?"

"Same." She grinned at him. Both of him. Thanks to her several drinks there were about two of him, and they were spinning.

"Okay, I've had enough to drink." Sissy announced. Butch decided to take a chance and give in to his desires for once. It was Spring Break, wasn't it?

"You know, I believe there are bedrooms upstairs. Care to explore with me?" She looked at him for a second before saying,

"Sure. Lead the way." She ditched her cup in a nearby trash bag that was overflowing and placed her hand in his.

As they walked by the front door Sissy's friend called after her, but was ignored. Likewise, a few moments later as they passed Butch's friend he was also ignored.

There was no one in the world save the two of them. In their eyes it was a good world, both to drunk to care about any possible consequences that could result from their impending actions.

Years later, twenty to be exact, when they would realize their mistake, they would laugh, embarrassed, but secretly glad.

After all, Rory was the true epitome of the perfect mistake.


	4. SockMan that Broke the Camel

To CarlitaJo – I didn't take the idea from "One's Got Class, Let's See What She Learns". This is going to be a little different such as that as far as everyone knows Chris is Rory's lame excuse for a father. I wasn't even thinking about that story when I wrote it. I used the names "Butch" and "Sissy" because a) it was like twelve at night and I'm not a night owl and b) because in the episode "One's got class and the other dye's" those were the names Lorelai used to make fun of Luke with.

To LoVeLuKe if you're reading this. I didn't mean to make my story so similar. However, Lorelai has no idea (yet) that Chris isn't Rory's father. She discovers the possibility during Liz's wedding. Again, sorry. That should be kind of cleared up at least a little during this chapter. This is going in a different direction than your story.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So kid, have you heard from your dad lately?" Lorelai was sitting on the couch and talking on the phone with her daughter Rory, who let out a very lady-like snort.

"Who's dad, mine? Give me a break, Mom. Please."

"You'd think being in Boston Chris would at least give you a call once in a while." Lorelai mused as she flipped through channels on TV.

"Tell me about it." Her daughter replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"How are things going at the inn?" She asked. Thirty miles away on her couch in Stars Hollow her mother perked up.

"Great. We're almost ready. We just need water pressure and doors. Other than that we are just about ready."

"That's great Mom. Now, I need some gossip that only happens in the Hollow." Rory told her mother, waving at her suitemate Janet, who was heading out to go for a run.

"Well, there has been a development on the Luke and Nicole front."

"Oh, do tell."

"Apparently the Sock-Man was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"What are you talking about? What's a sock-man?" Rory asked, intrigued but confused.

"Oh, my God. I didn't tell you? That's right, you were on Spring Break then." Lorelai realized. After a minute Rory whined,

"Mom, spill! You have to!"

"Okay. Apparently one day when Luke had woken up late there, he just grabbed some socks. It wasn't until he had reached the Diner that he realized they weren't his socks."

"But how did he know?" Rory asked, confused.

"Hello. It's Luke. He's the guy who's worn the same hat for three years."

"Right. Continue." She encouraged her mother.

"So Luke asks Nicole what her plans were and she was being kind of vague. Since he wanted to find out who owned the socks, he drove over and parked. After a little while a guy in a fancy car pulled up and got out, along with Nicole. Now Luke, being Luke, jumps out of his truck, starts beating up the car, and gets arrested. He called me to pick him up and bring his bail. I drove him to his truck, he told me the story, and then proceeded to start to beat the car up again. I stopped him before he could get arrested again though."

After a minute all Rory could say was, "Wow. Poor Luke. How is he?"

"He's okay. A little bit more cynical and bitter, but over all just Luke. I feel really bad for him though."

"Well, maybe it's for the best?" Rory suggested half-heartedly.

"Maybe." Her mother sighed.

"Well, I have to study. Finals are coming up."

"Okay, kid. Love you."

"Love you too Mom." With that mother and daughter hung up.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

AN – This is different than "One's Got Class Let's See What She Learns" by LoVeLuKe. I always thought about how maybe Rory could be Luke's. It's going in a completely different direction.


	5. Liar! Ass!

It was an hour before Sissy met up with her friend, still arm in arm with Butch.

"Hey. This is Butch." Butch realized that it was his friend that was the guy making out with Sissy's friend.

"Hey man." He greeted. After a few minutes of chattering Sissy looked at her watch.

"Girl, we got to go. I can't get busted." She told her friend.

"You got it."

"Bye!" The girls chorused, kissing the guy they had hooked up with. Later when they were nearing the hotel they were staying at the friend asked,

"What did you tell the guy your name was?"

"Sissy." She giggled. The friend laughed and said,

"You are such a liar Lorelai."

"You know it!" The girls bumped hips together, laughing.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"You get lucky man?" The guy asked Butch, who gave a rare smile.

"You have no idea."

"Ass." The friend laughed. Butch just smiled again and said,

"Let's just leave. We go back to the Hollow in the morning."

"You got it Luke." The friends left, the memory of that night imprinted in their minds.


	6. bad night's sleep

I'm aware there's not much here, but i thought I might as well put it up. Here's for the 8 people who voted for the story. Convince your friends to make it 15 percent voted for, and you might see a bit more! Well, enjoy. Thanks for reading!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Lorelai, you're mother called. She wants you to call her back as soon as you can." Michel told her as she walked through the doors of the Dragonfly Inn.

"Great," She responded, heading straight towards the kitchen. "Sookie, coffee!" She called as she entered.

"I have got to stop being friends with chefs." She thought to herself.

"Fresh pot." The chef said from where she was chopping something.

"Perfect. I didn't get a good night's sleep, yet still I woke up late, put my contacts in backwards, and didn't have time to go to Luke's." She took a long sip from her cup.

"What was the problem?" Sookie asked, glancing at her friend as Lorelai refilled her cup.

"What?"

"Getting to sleep. What was the problem?" Sookie probed.

Her friend sighed. "When I was, oh, fifteen, I was a regular party animal and I had this friend Trish. We were attached at the hip. I mean, we were closer than the Olsen twins. In the middle of January Chris and I get in this huge fight because I find out he's cheating on me. To try and get me to forget about him, Trish suggests we got to Harvey's Beach. So we go and on the last night we're there, someone throws a huge month-late New Years party. We go and I meet this guy there and we… you know."

"and the point is…"

"I don't know. I just feel like… oh, I don't know. Forget about it." Lorelai said, waving her hand and sipping her coffee.

"Well- " Sookie starts but is cut off by a call for Lorelai.

"Sorry Sook, it's Tom." Lorelai interrupted, walking out of the kitchen to talk with the contractor.


End file.
